Toy Story 2: The Video Game
Toy Story 2: The Video Game (also known as Toy Story 2: Action Game and Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue) is a platform game based on Pixar's Toy Story 2. It was released for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, and PC in 1999 and 2000. A different version of the game was released for Game Boy Color. Gameplay The player controls Buzz Lightyear as he tries to locate and rescue Woody after he is kidnapped by Al McWhiggin. He can execute a jump and a double jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack, both of which can be charged. In addition, there are 5 power-ups that can be unlocked to help Buzz complete certain tasks. Most of the voice cast from the film returned to voice their characters in the game with the exception of Wallace Shawn, who did not reprise his role as Rex (being voiced instead by Earl Boen). Levels There are fifteen levels in the game. The levels are grouped into five zones (3 levels per zone). Only the first level is available at first, but the player can unlock more levels by collecting Pizza Planet tokens. Each level starts with an FMV scene taken from the movie (except from the Nintendo 64 version--its low-capacity cartridge system meant that these movies were replaced with comic-strip type "cutscenes"). In each level, there are five Pizza Planet tokens that the player must collect. The player must collect at least one token to unlock the subsequent level. In the first level of every zone, Mr. Potato Head is missing a body part that the player has to retrieve in order to unlock a specific power-up. Some Pizza Planet tokens can only be collected with the use of a power-up, while others are merely easier to collect with the use of a power-up. Returning to previous levels is required to obtain Pizza Planet tokens that couldn't be retrieved earlier without a certain power-up. In the last level of every zone, the player has to fight a boss to proceed to the next level. A certain number of tokens is required in order to access these "boss levels." When the player completes a boss level, a bonus movie will be unlocked, which can be viewed at any time. In the last boss level, the player will face three mini-bosses from previous levels all at once: The Prospector (Airport Infiltration), The Gunslinger (Al's Penthouse) and The Blacksmith (Tarmac Trouble). List of Levels There are 15 levels in the game: * Level 1: Andy's House (Boss: Tin Robot) * Level 2: Andy's Neighborhood (Boss: Zurg Kite) * Level 3: Bombs Away! (Boss Stage: Airplane) * Level 4: Construction Yard (Boss: Jackhammer) * Level 5: Alleys and Gullies (Boss: Clown Top) * Level 6: Slime Time (Boss Stage: Slime Monster) * Level 7: Al's Toy Barn (Boss: Toy Dinosaur) * Level 8: Al's Space Land (Boss: Buzz Lightyear Buggy) * Level 9: Toy Barn Encounter (Boss Stage: Giant Spaceship) * Level 10: Elevator Hop (Boss: Spider Gunro) * Level 11: Al's Penthouse (Boss: Gunslinger) * Level 12: The Evil Emperor Zurg (Boss Stage: Emperor Zurg) * Level 13: Airport Infiltration (Boss: Stinky Pete) * Level 14: Tarmac Trouble (Boss: Blacksmith) * Level 15: Prospector Showdown (Boss Stage: Stinky Pete, Gunslinger, Blacksmith) Differences Between The Versions There are many differences of each console version of the game. This includes the soundtracks being slightly different (i.e. Andy's house has its own audio track in the Dreamcast, Playstation, and PC versions). A lot of the music sounded quite different from its N64 counterpart as they had more variations of instruments. The PS1 cutscenes had different audio (not counting dialog), the Dreamcast does too, the reason why is because the Dreamcast and PC versions were the final versions of the game. Another thing is that the Dreamcast has correct shading, this is due to it being the final version, plus the Dreamcast was a sixth-generation console. Woody and Jessie do not have any audio in the N64 version of the Prospector Showdown boss, this may be due to the fact the cartridges were low on memory capacity. On most versions, each level starts with a FMV scene taken from the movie, except from the Nintendo 64 version—its low-capacity cartridge system meant that these movies were replaced with comic-strip type 'cutscenes'. The European versions of Toy Story 2 has replaced the black haired mustached bandits with the blonde haired cowboys. Emperor Zurg PC Speed Glitch In the PC version of Toy Story 2, a boss battle on level 12 featuring Emperor Zurg has a speed glitch on some of the modern Windows versions including Windows XP, Vista and 7. The speed glitch has caused Emperor Zurg to continuously evade Buzz Lightyear from ever touching him rendering the game nearly impossible to beat. However, you can still beat Emperor Zurg, the way to do this is by getting him cornered and trapped between 2 wall corners. Once you get him cornered, charge up your spin attack, release the spin attack, quickly jump forward and pull back, otherwise your fall down, repeat this until he gets defeated. This Speed Glitch only happens in the PC version and does not happen in the Playstation 1, Nintendo 64 or Dreamcast version. Characters *Buzz Lightyear is the only playable character in the game. He can execute a jump and a double jump, as well as two attacks: his wrist laser and his spin attack, both of which can be charged. *Woody is kidnapped by Al before the game even starts, so Woody only appears in the final stage alongside Jessie right before the Prospector Showdown starts. In the Game Boy Color version, he's been knocked out the window -- something that happened to Buzz in the first film. *Rex appears in every normal stage, and will give Buzz various hints for completion and tell him where to find Pizza Planet Tokens. *Hamm appears in all normal stages, and will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for 50 coins. *Mr. Potato Head appears in the first level of every zone, asking Buzz to retrieve his missing body part in order to unlock a specific power-up. *Jessie only appears in the Al's Penthouse and Prospector Showdown levels. In her first appearance, she gives Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding 5 of her critters, and later makes an appearance alongside Woody in the final boss stage. *Bullseye only appears in the Al's Penthouse level. He will give you a timed challenge to find 5 of his horseshoes and will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token once the task is completed. *Slinky Dog makes appearances in 3 levels in the game. All of Slinky's challenges have to do with completing a mission in the given time limit. *Stinky Pete is the game's main villain and is used as a boss twice. Buzz first fights him as a mini-boss in the Airport Infiltration level. After you defeat him, Stinky Pete appears again at the final level where you have to fight him, the Gunslinger, and the Blacksmith. *Bo Peep only appears in the Andy's House level. She will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding five of her sheep. *Little Tikes appears in 3 levels of the game. All of their challenges include one of them asking Buzz to find 5 of the others in exchange for a Pizza Planet Token. *Emperor Zurg appears in one of the 5 major boss stages as a boss you have to defeat in order to advance to the next level. Zurg's abilities only include him using his iron blaster, which it's attacks becomes more harmful as the fight goes on. *Sarge only appears in the Andy's Neighborhood level. Sarge will reward Buzz with a Pizza Planet Planet Token in exchange for finding 5 of his soldiers. *RC Car only appears in the Andy's House and Andy's Neighborhood levels, residing in his garage and backyard, respectively. Each time, he will challenge Buzz to a race, in which he will reward him a Pizza Planet token if he wins. *Rocky Gibraltar appears in the Airport Infiltration level. He will reward Buzz with a Pizza Planet token for finding his barbells in the given time limit. *The Aliens appear in the Al's Space Land level, where 5 of them are scattered throughout the area. The Alien's Motherboard will give Buzz a Pizza Planet Token in exchange for finding all of the aliens. *Utility Belt Buzz (Buzz Buggy Boss) appears in the Al's Space Land level as a mini-boss you have to defeat in order to receive a Pizza Planet Token. Unlike in the film, Utility Belt Buzz has a minor role in this game and rides a space buggy. Bosses *'Tin Robot': The boss of the game's first level, Andy's House. It is a clockwork robot that resides in the attic, and it will relentlessly chase after Buzz while occasionally stopping to rewind its key. It is invulnerable while it's moving, so Buzz must damage it with his laser when it stops to rest. *'Zurg Kite': The boss of the game's second level, Andy's Neighbourhood. It is a hostile kite resembling the Evil Emperor Zurg, and it can be found at the top of the large tree in the central garden. Buzz must attack it repeatedly with his laser while avoiding the kite's spinning attack (during which time it is invincible). *'Bombs Away Plane': The boss of the game's third level, Bombs Away!, and the first main boss of the game. It is a large toy plane that flies above Buzz while attempting to mow him down with machine-gun fire, and Buzz must return fire with his laser when it flies in close. *'Jackhammer': The boss of the game's fourth level, Construction Yard. It is an evil drill tool situated at the very top of the construction tower, and it will pursue Buzz across the narrow steel girders while throwing burning nails at him. Due to the limited amount of space, it's very easy for Buzz to fall off and he will then have to climb back up and restart the battle. The Jackhammer is only vulnerable to the Disk Launcher, given to Buzz by Mr. Potato Head in exchange for finding his missing eye. *'Clown Top' / Topminster: The boss of the game's fifth level, Alleys and Gullies. It is a demonic spinning top with a clown's face that can be found on the roof of one of the apartment buildings, though Buzz can only access it with use of the Grappling Hook (given to Buzz in a different level). The Clown Top is a very agile boss and will whizz around Buzz at speed attempting to ram into him, but Buzz can cling onto the poles dotted around the battlefield to briefly escape from it. To defeat the boss, Buzz must shoot it with his laser whenever it's within range. *'Slime Monster': The boss of the game's sixth level, Slime Time, and the second main boss of the game. It is a strange green monster that lives in a trashcan, and its attacks include jumping into the air attempting to land on Buzz, and throwing glowing green spheres at him which can be deflected using Buzz's spin-attack. Buzz must repeatedly shoot the boss with his laser in order to drive it back into its trashcan, after which time it will grow in size before re-emerging. Buzz must repeat this process several times until all of its health has been depleted. *'Toy Dinosaur': The boss of the game's seventh level, Al's Toy Barn. It is a large dinosaur doll located in a room filled with harmful green slime, meaning Buzz will have to stay on the clean sections of the floor in order to avoid damage. The Toy Dinosaur moves slowly but is unaffected by the green slime, and it will attack Buzz by breathing fire at him. Buzz must keep his distance and shoot it with his laser in order to win the battle. *'Buzz Lightyear Buggy': The boss of the game's eighth level, Al's Space Land. It is possibly Utility Belt Buzz from the Toy Story 2 film and is found in a space-themed room near the starting point, and he rides a space buggy that is capable of firing rockets which home in on Buzz (but can also be deflected with Buzz's spin-attack). The Buzz Lightyear Buggy will also try to drive into Buzz and fire laser beams at him, so Buzz must avoid these while retaliating with his own laser. *'Giant Spaceship': The boss of the game's ninth level, Toy Barn Encounter, and the third main boss of the game. It is a gigantic version of the hovering blue spaceship enemies found in the game, except the boss also has six yellow pods attached to it which contain regular enemies. Buzz must shoot the boss' underside to open the pods one by one, and after defeating all of the enemies inside, Buzz can then concentrate on attacking the boss itself. However, the boss will try to shoot Buzz with a laser beam from its eye so he must be careful not to get too close. *'Spider Gunro': The boss of the game's tenth level, Elevator Hop. It is a large toy spider with a fire weapon on its back, located in a room at the very top of the elevator shaft. The room itself is positioned over a number of fans which will temporarily lift both Buzz and the Spider Gunro into the air when they activate, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. There is also a large hole in the centre of the room that Buzz can fall down if he's not careful, though the Spider Gunro is capable of hovering over this hole. The boss' attacks include crawling into Buzz, blasting him with a stream of fire from its fire weapon, and shooting web-like spheres around the room that will create harmful webs on the floor when they land. Buzz can damage the boss with his laser, but only when the fans aren't activated. *'Gunslinger': The boss of the game's eleventh level, Al's Penthouse, and also one of the game's three final bosses. He is an evil cowboy and possibly a member of the Woody's Roundup gang, and he can be found in a Wild West-themed cabinet at the back of the Woody's Roundup room. The Gunslinger attacks Buzz by firing his duel pistols at him at regular intervals, and is also vulnerable to Buzz's laser. *'Emperor Zurg': The boss of the game's twelfth level, The Evil Emperor Zurg, and the fourth main boss of the game. Buzz's arch-nemesis, Zurg attacks him by firing yellow and green projectiles from his Ion Blaster which can be deflected with Buzz's spin-attack (the green ones home in on Buzz). Zurg is impervious to Buzz's laser but can be damaged with the spin-attack - however, due to Zurg's tendency to hover above Buzz, he must wait for Zurg to move in close before the attack can have any effect. *'Prospector': The boss of the game's thirteenth level, Airport Infiltration, and also one of the game's three final bosses. The Prospector (otherwise known as Stinky Pete) is located on a conveyor belt high above the ground in the luggage room, and can only be reached by using the Hover Boots. The Prospector will attack Buzz by slamming his pickaxe into the floor to create harmful shockwaves that travel forward in a straight line, damaging Buzz if they make contact. The Prospector is only vulnerable to Buzz's spin-attack, so it is best for Buzz to attack the boss from behind in order to avoid being caught in the way of his pickaxe. *'Blacksmith': The boss of the game's fourteenth level, Tarmac Trouble, and also one of the game's three final bosses. He is an evil blacksmith toy and possibly a member of the Woody's Roundup gang, situated on a high platform in one of the four corners of the runway. The Blacksmith attacks by smashing his hammer onto the ground to create small blue shockwaves that will home in on Buzz for a considerable distance. Like the Prospector, the Blacksmith will only take damage from Buzz's spin-attack. *'Prospector', Gunslinger, and Blacksmith: The boss of the game's fifteenth level, Prospector Showdown (also known as Final Showdown), and the final boss of the game. The Prospector and his henchmen will all attack you at the same time and it is wise for Buzz to take down the Gunslinger first, since he is the only boss who takes damage from the laser and can therefore be defeated from a distance. Since the Blacksmith also poses a larger threat than the Prospector, it is recommended that the Prospector be dealt with last. Minor Enemies * Copter-Robot: A normal enemy found a lot in the game that is blue and flies with a propeller. It fires blue projectiles at you. *Jumper: A normal enemy found a lot in the game that is red and jumps at Buzz to harm him. *Zurg Cars: Small blue cars that pullthemselves back, and charge at you. They are first found in the second level. Their design is possibly based on the style of the characters in the Cars franchise. *Laser Chicken Robot: A flying bird that shoots a green laser at buzz from it's eye. *Plane Box: A box that has hostile plane toys coming out of it. *Bomber Boat: A purple boat found in water that shoots bombs at Buzz. Only seen in Allies and Gullies. *Zurg Warrior: A silver Zurg minnion that can block your laser with a shield. The only way to kill it is with the discs or two consecutive spin attacks. *Vulture: These vultures fly toward Buzz and try to ram him. *Snake: These snakes can jump, but unlike the Jumper, they home in on Buzz. *Hunter figurine: These figures wander around and occasionaly shoot at Buzz. They are blonde haired cowboys in the European versions of the game. Versions Toystory2nintendo64.jpg|Nintendo 64 version. Toystory2playstation.jpg|Playstation version. Toystory2dreamcast.jpg|Dreamcast version. Toystory2gameboycolor.jpg|Game Boy Color version. Gallery Andy's Neighborhood.png|Andy's Neighborhood seen from the tree. Andy's Neighborhood (Map).png|Andy's Neighborhood in the level select screen Andysvideogameroom.png|Andy's room Andy's Living Room.png|Andy's living room seen from the couch. Andy's House (Map).png|Andy's House seen on the level select screen. ru:История игрушек 2: Базз Лайтер спешит на помощь! Category:Toy Story Video Games